wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Battlesight
Battlesight belongs to Akira! Please don't edit his page. Battlesight thanks you. :3 Appearance Battlesight has dark red scales and the build of a NightWing; however, he has the enormous wings of a SkyWing. He's wiry but not excessively muscular. The wing background is black and speckled with stars, but these stars are brighter than those on the wings of NightWings and burn like a thousand tiny fires. His only eye is sky blue - the side of his face where an eye is missing is a clash of terrible scars from a long-ago battle. One of his ears is torn, and there are several tears in his wings. Personality Battlesight is generally kind and caring, but he will snap occasionally if Elderhunter is being too sarcastic or Empyrean (Ronin) too annoying. But he loves his friends nonetheless, and he's particularly attached to Empyrean. He is suspicious of any and all strangers, but suspicious in a quiet manner rather than a confrontational one. He assesses potential enemies silently, knowing he can take them if they prove to be a threat. He's known to be overprotective and doesn't let his friends take risks, no matter whether or not these risks are necessary. He wants to fight all of their battles himself, even though that's impossible. He's also pretty shy and awkward and is embarrassed by any and all compliments. He's horrible at socializing and prefers to keep to himself when he can, though he's also a leader and hates being told what to do. When it comes to games, it's almost guaranteed that he will lose because, despite his ability to see the future, he is very lacking in the strategy department. Backstory His past is one of pain and grief, and the memories haunt him to this day. He does not speak of what happened, but he remembers it every day, and Elderhunter, with an ever-grim expression, remembers it too. Though they are not brothers, Battlesight and Elderhunter grew up together. Elderhunter's parents were often away at war, and so he would stay with Battlesight's family. Dreadforger was never pleased with this, but Fireflight was welcoming and made sure Elderhunter was happy. Then the dark day came when Dreadforger revealed his true allegiance - he had never been loyal to the queen. Never. His loyalties were with the Twisted, a cult of terrible dragons who did terrible things. He killed Fireflight with his own claws, as well as Darkflight and two newly hatched dragonets. His own dragonets. He then turned to Battlesight and Elderhunter, having killed Elderhunter's family earlier, and, satisfied with the suffering he'd brought them, decided to kill them too. A strange dragon interfered, presumably a SandWing, and Battlesight and Elderhunter were able to escape. They remain on the run all these years later, constantly looking over their shoulders for Dreadforger, knowing that the Twisted are still out there. Family Father: Dreadforger Mother (deceased): Fireflight Brothers (deceased): Darkflight, unnamed dragonet Sister (deceased): unnamed dragonet, twin of the unnamed brother Friends/Allies * Empyrean * Orion (Ronin) * Elderhunter * Kyanite (Ronin) * another strange SandWing named Magus - he is never seen and communicates through Orion * Chinook * Mire * Permafrost * Polaris (Ronin) Trivia * He was my first OC! * He likes anything spicy and salts the heck out of his food. * He's named for Athena Battle Sight (Wizard101), but not inspired by her. * He has a role in DeltaTheSeaWing's fanfiction The Darkness of the Future. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Akira Starfall)